Fnaf Love Story
by Luna the skeleton fox
Summary: This contains my first ships I ever had such as golden freddy x springtrap mangle x foxy chica x bonnie marrinete x toy freddy freddy x puppet shadow bonnie x shadow freddy also this will include my ocs


Its a cold winter night at the pizzeria but inside was full of life. Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Toy freddy are planning activities while Springtrap is being taught from Bonnie and Toy bonnie on how to play Christmas music. Chica and Toy Chica are cooking dinner as Foxy and Mangle decorate the pizzeria. Puppet and Marrionette are wrapping presents Jack and Noma are setting the table and tell each other how much they loved each other. Shadow Freddy and Shadow bonnie decorate the Christmas tree. Luna was in charge of planningnwhat songs she will sing for everyone. She looks around and smiles.

Luna-_Everyone seems so happy...I feel like i shoild be happy too but...why can't I be?..._

Then she sees Jack the love of her life kiss Noma and she felt hurt but knew that they were datong before she could even get out of the parts and service room 4 years ago. She puts the papers down and goes outside and just walks away. She didnt mean to walk away but she just did without thought getting lost in the cold night.

Foxy-argh mangle can ya grab the mistletoe?

Foxy puts another Christmas stars on his pirate cove curtains.

Mangle-Sure thing Foxy! just give me a sec!

Mangle places a reif on the wall. Then grabs the mistletoe but Shadow Freddy grabs it from her and puts it over them and Springtrap pushes Foxy towards mangle

Foxy-! YARG IM GONNA COUNT YOUR EYES OUT!!!

Foxy had shouted at springtrap but then mangle kisses him. He was surprised but he kissed back. Shadow Freddy and Springtrap fist pump.

Suddenly there is a big thud at the main office.

Freddy-huh? The nightguard shouldnt be here it's Christmas!

Freddy walks to the night guard (aka me but the real me not luna

Me-ugh my head im never gonna get use to that.

I rub my head when I see Freddy at the door and I freezes.

Me-**NO FAIR YOUR SUPPOSE TO START AT THE STAGE IM NOT GONNA DIE WHEN I JUST GET ON!!!!**

Freddy- -_- I just came to see why you are here. Its Christmas! You should be with your family!

Me-but I wanted to hang with you guys with out killing me TvT.

Freddy takes out his hand and helps me up. We then walk out to the others.

Freddy-sooo the nightguard came to celebrate Christmas with us.

Springtrap-really? Im surprised we usually want to kill her- well more want the children do.

Me-HaHa very funny and I know its not your guys fault after all. You guys just want to get revenge on the killer so I understand. Also you can call me guard if you want.

Chica-Well Im happy you wanted to spend time with us! But we dont have a gift for you...

Me-its ok to be honest you make my job more fun though I die almost all the time im just lucky to wait my battery near 5am.

Freddy- -_- your just lucky Im forced to play that song. Speaking about song wheres luna? Shes suppose to sing soon.

Golden freddy-im not sure she was in the hallway when I last saw her.

Me- Hm let me check the cameras

I walk to the cameras and checks the video tapes and sees that shes walked out.

Me-?! Is she insane!? Luna went outside!!!

Golden Freddy and Springtrap-WHAT?!

Golden Freddy puts on a coat and scarf ready to go find her when springtrap stops him.

Golden Freddy-Springtrap move! I need to find here!!!

Springtrap-hold on goldie we need a plan first.

Golden Freddy-But Springtrap!

Tears form in Golden Freddys eyes. Springtrap sees that he didnt want to loose luna again after the **_"accident"_**. He puts his hands on Golfen Freddys face causing both to blush.

Springtrap-I promise we will find her goldie. But we need to see what we should do.

Golden Freddy sighs and he nods knowing he was right.

with luna*

Luna is walking in the cold lost her way not sure how far she went.

luna-i-i-its so c-c-cold a-a-and tired...maybe a-a-a little nap will b-b-b-be ok...

Luna lays up next to a tree and closes her eyes drifting into a deep sleep. A few minutes later she hears 2 voices but was to tired to open her eyes.

voice 1-do you think.it could be her? She looks broken and diffrent there is no way this could be her.

voice 2-yes it is. I know its her come on help me take her home she looks like shes gonna freeze to death!

Luna is picked up and taken to looks like an abandon pizzeria.

Luna-_ what's going on?...who are these people?..._

Soon she blacks out for being so tired.

**_To be continued _****_/ End of part 1_**


End file.
